1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing trap and more particularly pertains to supporting a fishing pole to automatically set the hook in the mouth of a fish after a strike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing accessories of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing accessories of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of simplifying the fishing process through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, International Application Number PCT/YU97/00003 to Kobilarov discloses a Three-Armed Fishing Rod Holder With Cartridge, U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,670 to Harpham discloses a Combination Fishing Pole and Reel Holder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,573 to Johansson discloses Ice Fishing Tackle For Shelter Use. U.S. Des. Pat. No. Des. 330,753 to Gutirrez discloses a Combined Fishing Rod Holder and Stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,595 to Chon discloses a Portable Fishing Rod Holder and Stand. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,070 to Lamothe discloses an Ice Fishing Rod.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe fishing trap as disclosed herein. In this respect, the fishing trap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a fishing pole to automatically set the hook in the mouth of a fish after a strike.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fishing trap which can be used for supporting a fishing pole to automatically set the hook in the mouth of a fish after a strike. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.